Valentine's Surprise
by elvesknightren
Summary: Jack's flown the coop,and Bunny's trying to find out why;there's also a certain master of love showing up too!


**This is the first for hopefully my long relationship with Rise of the Guardians and Guardians of Childhood series ^_^**

**This being said,nope I don't own it!but hey I do have a close relationship with Cupid here;heheh **

**so without further ado,**

** Valentine's Surprise**

"It's Valentines Day!" Jack whooped. Flying around the Warren as Bunny worked on repairs for his boomerangs.

"Crikey,ya thin' it was Easter the way yer act'n..."

"Valentines Day is important" Jack grinned,

Bunny snorted in response. "Yeah, a bunch of hopped up kids on sugar gagg'n as the teenny boppers  
make goo goo eyes for diaper boy, no thanks mate."

Jack flew down closer to the testy bunny, pouting when he landed. "What about Valentine's Birthdays?" His eyes were gleaming excitedly.

"Bad luck there mate,sharing something like that with cupid's holiday."

"Cupid's not so bad."

Bunny was perplexed. "Not so bad, have you ever had his heart candies?" he asked incredibly,  
"Can't ev'n make 'em right! And he invented the chalky stuff, then there's the pink" The fuzzy bunny's shoulders shook in revulsion. "No taste,mate." he shook his head.

"And you hide pastel colored eggs for the kiddies," Jack leaned on his staff expertly. "So what's wrong with Cupid spreading a little love here and there, throwing in a little candy?"

"He stole that' from me when his holiday wasn't catching on." Bunny snorted

Jack getting tired of bunny's attitude turned his back to him. "Fine, fuzzball, I'm out of here-I got something to do." And he flew off leaving a confused bunny behind.

2 days 'til V-Day

Bunny hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Snowflake in over three days, usually he'd be back bothering him. Bunny hadn't paid attention until today, he'd finished off the pre-easter rush already and was just  
painting a few odd eggs. He figured he'd go to Santa Clause and ask if North had seen Frostbite. He tapped his foot and a hole appeared, he jumped in and disappeared the hole with him,leaving a flower behind in its place as the hole closed.

"Oi, North!" Bunny called, the jolly robust man came into view giving a smile.

"Bunny! what brings you 'ere my friend, and close to Easter too?" His eyes brows rose, then wiggled teasingly. "Fin'ly admit Christmas better dan Easter? he boomed

"Nah, Mate, looking for Frostbite; have you seen him?"

"Jack?" He stoked his beard thinking. " Nyet, not for three days," he looked down. "I offer eggnog and cookies, make everything better."

Bunny mund wasn't so sure. "I'll check with tooth, he and baby tooth're close." Bunny tapped his foot and disappeared down the new hole.

"Good luck, Bunny!" North yelled after him. "Silly Bunny, no want to admit he cares for newest Guardian." he shook his head chuckling. A large crash came from where the toy rockets were kept in the work shop

"Elves!"

One day 'til pink and fluffy—

Bunny was on his way to find the Sandman, one hard bloke to trace,constantly moving to give kids sweet dreams. He'd already questioned tooth, who Jack must of went to after North, she had shared a pot of tea, to help keep his troubled mind off of things. She admitted much like him, she felt like she was missing something. Then baby tooth pulled him into a group of chattering and buzzing baby teeth, they had convinced him to stay onto the night playing with them. So Bunny was only a day behind him, after all if anyone would keep Jack preoccupied it was the sleepy guardian of dreams. He stepped up his speed, hoping to catch the mischievous little sprite and get to the bottom of the conundrum that  
was Jack.

Bunny caught sight of the Sandman and waved him over."Sandy, mate, have ya seen Jackie,lately?"  
The sandman nodded,throwing up pictures to reply,it was a snowflake plus a clock turning back by several hours.

"He was with ya seven hours ago?" Sandy nodded vigorously. "Ah,crikey!" The Easter bunny ran a frustrated paw over his face. "Any clue where he flew to?"

Sandy nodded again throwing up pictures of a heart and a boy, looking an awfully lot like jack, then shooting a sand arrow through it making it all disappear in a dazzling display of sandy fireworks.  
Bunny cocked an ear, trying to figure out what sandy was trying to say, usually it wasn't too hard—

Then it clicked.

"Cupid! he's with Cupid!"Sandy nodded. And Bunny was off in a heartbeat, flying through his tunnels to find Cupid's hangout.

Valentine's Day

It took some questioning, and pummeling, but he got the location of Cupid's place. It was a bit high for him but it had to be done. He edged in to the place, it was like a fluffy cloud palace glowing in  
morning light. He heard a shriek and ran in head first boomerang's blazing in hand.

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!"

Bunny blinked, Jack was hugging a lean pinkette. Cupid wasn't like the rumors, not that he didn't already know, he'd met the lover boy years before, Cupid had his shoulder length dark pink hair back in a ponytail held with heart barrettes and red ribbons, he wore a white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as he embraced the young sprite.

"I'm glad you like it," he said laughing. "I picked it up in my last rounds."

Jack pulled away arms still interlocking with the older spirit. "It's great!" He showed the lilac rabbit with floppy ears off to an invisible audience, plus one bunny going unnoticed.

"It matches your bunny buddy." he winked.

"Not funny Val! we're not like that!"

"I never said it was a love connection, sweetie, that was implied by you." he joked.

"Bunny's like.." He bite his lower lip trying to convey his feeling on the furry friend. "An older brother you can always have a playful fight with. "he finished blushing.

"Ah, I see...Then," Cupid feigned a pout. "Then what does that make me?"

"You're the one I always count on to cheer me up!" He beamed at him.

"Ah, yes, so tell big brother Val what had you so down and out when I got  
here?" He embraced the smaller spirit from behind sitting him in his lap, laying his chin on top of Jack's head. "It is after all your birthday."

'Ah Jackie...' Bunny's face screwed up, how could he of missed it with all the clues the boy had layed out?

Jack was playing with the stuffed bunny's lilac ear. "I was trying to invite the others here for my birthday," Jack's face scrunched up madly. "And then bunny went off on Valentines Day, and birthdays on it, s-so I left to try the others but-"

"You couldn't." Cupid finished. "It's alright little love." He smoothed out Jack's ruffled white hair.  
"I bet Bunny would love it be here."

"Nope."

"Don't believe me?" He raised a delicate rose shaped eyebrow in question. The Winter Spirit shook his head and bunny feeling his heart sinking from it. "Then why don't you look over there for surprise number two." he pointed one long well manicured finger in bunny's direction.

The Pooka froze watching as Jack turned towards him, eyes going wide as they locked on to his own gaping green ones.

"Bunny!" He flew at full speed right into Bunny's fuzzy chest. He pulled away slightly to look up at his friend's face. "How did you know to come here?"

"I was follow'n your trail mate, took me a couple days to figure everything out." His face lost it's seriousness , now looking perplexed. "Why didn't ya say today was your birthday ya Gumby?" He cuffed the smaller guardian's head playfully. "I could ah' had some'n for ya then."

"No," Jack shook his head smiling. "It's fine, you came!" His smiled widened so much, that bunny was sure Tooth and all her Baby teeth would swoon at the mere sight. "This is so cool!" he flew up around the room. Somebody else came!

He swooped in low then pulled up high doing a graceful swan dive followed by more aerial dancing.

"You've made him happy." Bunny turned to see Cupid standing behind him smiling.

"All I did was find 'our place." Aster shrugged

"Not just that, today, this year, has been his happiest."

Bunny's ears lowered on his head, he sniffed. "A lot of good I've done 'em, couldn't even get 'im com'ortable enough to ask one of us here."

"If he wasn't comfortable with you all, he wouldn't even considered asking you to this little private soiree."

"How long have you two been doing this?" Bunny asked as he watched the frost covered spirit make another nose dive and pull up with a whoop.

"Around two hundred years" Bunny's eyes widened at that—Two hundred years? seriously?

"I didn't even know Frosty was born on Valentine's Day," Aster breathed. "I always figured it be in winter" His ears drooped down in resignation, how little did he know about Frostbite? Cupid broke  
through his depressing thoughts like a brick through a window, no like a sledge hammer through a wall.

"He's not..."

"Then why the party?" He gestured to the room.

"We weren't really sure when exactly his birthday was, he could only remember that day, waking up all alone,then finding out he was a spirit, I thought it best to keep this celebration completely and totally separate."

"So you picked your holiday?" Bunny snorted.

"Nope, Jack did...It was the day we met, so the next year around I held a birthday bash for him, I'd never seen his face light up so much, except maybe when I took him with me on my Holiday runs.

"So you two are close."

"I love him like a little brother." He saw the Pooka's ears starting to droop again. "And I see you love him like that too...He feels the same way ya know."

"How can ya tell that?" The bunny's back was stiff and straight, like he was at attention, his eyes boring into the Spirit of Love's eyes desperately. "Cupid." Said spirit tapped his head telling the bunny to use his brain.  
"Right..." Bunny blushed scarlet, luckily his bluish gray fur covering most of it up, but he was smiling.

"Can we have cake now?"Jack was standing right in front of them, staff in one hand, stuffed lilac bunny cuddled to his chest in the other.  
Smile the spirit of love smiled. "Of course mon ami!" Cupid clapped making a three story monster of a birthday cake appear on the table.

Bunny's eyes bulged. "All that for us three!?" He asked incredulously.

"It is Jack's special day, so he gets as many sweets as he wants, it's three sweets in one for him to pick and choose from." The Spirit of Love winked.

"Dear God, Snowflake on a sugar rush." Bunny shivered.

"Come on Bunny, I'll give you first piece!"

"No no, mi amor, you're big day, you get first piece. "Cupid lightly chastised as Bunny hoped over to the Blue flowered and snowflake four foot iced monstrosity, and there were candy hearts on it too! He could already see the crazed look, kids got when they ate too much sugar coming onto Jack's eyes. Next year he was definitely bring more people to celebrate Jackie's Birthday, that and eat some of this cake!

Fin

**It was simple,it was sweet;I'm told it's squelifying,so hope it was all good**

**thank the lovely grammer and the quick posting by my beautiful,lively,not to mention lovely beta breXanime;I'm not sure what I can without her,so I give her major props,and will be totally tackle hugging her after I post this :)**

**leave a review,if you have an idea you'd like me to do-give it to me,baby!haha**

**thanks so much for reading ^_^ **

**elvesknight**


End file.
